My Brother's Keeper
by Blu Rose
Summary: Yukio had promised to protect Rin and keep watch over him. He couldn't do that if he was planning to go off to college when his brother wasn't. (ONESHOT)(Written for Yukio Appreciation Week!)


**Day 4 of Yukio Okumura's Appreciation Week is about his relationship with a person among the Exwires. In my case, as painfully common as it is, it's the relationship with his brother Rin, what with the way they worry about each other and how they both think the other's stronger than they are. Now if only they could be more open about their feelings, those adorable little dorks…!**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Blue Exorcist. She only owns this fic._

_Summary: Yukio had promised to protect Rin and keep watch over him. He couldn't do that if he was planning to go off to college when his brother wasn't. _

**X-X-X**

"What do you mean you're not goin' to college?!" Rin shouted loudly one night. He pointed a finger at his younger brother, who was looking over a report he had to turn in for his normal classes.

"Considering the circumstances, I don't think it'd be wise for me to leave for college," said Yukio, not bothering to look back.

"But college is, like, the next stop for smart guys like you!" The older brother picked up some of the college brochures that Yukio had been given by the school counselor. "You said that you could go to any of these schools, right? What is it? Not any good choices or something?"

"It's not that." In fact, many of the colleges that had been recommended to him were excellent. Some were the sorts of schools usually available to those from sophisticated schools like True Cross Academy.

"Then _why_?"

"I promised Father that I would protect you. I can't do that if I go to another school on the other side of the city. Or Japan. Or the world."

Rin cringed. "D-don't act like you're my baby sitter or something! Besides, how're you gonna become a doctor if you don't go to college?"

Yukio turned in his chair to look at his glaring brother. "How're _you_ going to get along if I'm gone? Especially since you've decided that you aren't going to college?"

"Those are two completely separate things! I'm not going to college because there wouldn't be a point to it! You go to college to learn more things so you've got a better chance at getting a career or a job. I've already got a job as an exorcist, remember?"

"You're a lower 2nd Class exorcist who'd be making ends meet _alone_. You wouldn't be able to get a part-time job to help out because missions as an exorcist would get in the way. The same goes for me: I wouldn't be able to remain an exorcist and look after you if I had to go to college."

The blue-haired teen struck his brother on the head with a stack of brochures. "Don't be a moron! You shouldn't hold yourself back because you think you have to look after me!"

Yukio sighed in frustration and shook his head. "I wanted to become a doctor so I could _help_ people. Granted, treating wounds and injuries from demon attacks isn't the _exact_ same as working in a hospital or a clinic, but it's similar enough."

For a second time, Rin struck his little brother on the head, baring his teeth in anger. He completely ignored Yukio's harsh glare as he said, "You're lying! You've always wanted to become a _real_ doctor! You're not like me! You always knew what you were going to do with your life!" The blue-haired teen bit the inside of his cheek as he scratched his head. "I don't wanna be the reason why you're giving it up just 'cuz I'm too dumb to go to the same college as you or because you gotta act like you're my caretaker…"

"It's not just about taking care of you. I…" The brunette took a breath as he stared at his big brother. "I admit that if I went away, I'd…miss having you around. It would feel weird not having my troublesome big brother with me in college."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

Yukio scratched his cheek and gave a small smile. "I mean that. I'd seriously miss you. And I don't blame you for how things have turned out." He wouldn't say it out loud, but Yukio had his doubts that even without his promise to their father and Rin's trouble magnet nature, he would ever be able to pull himself away from the world of demons and exorcists. "Besides," the brunette's glasses gave off a glint of light as he adjusted them, "If I leave you alone, heaven knows _what_ would happen to you. I have to be around to make sure you don't get yourself into some kind of trouble."

Rin's eye twitched and he wrenched the brochures in his hands. "What'd you say?! For all you know, I'd have been just fine living by myself!" Yukio simply chuckled as he sat back down at his desk. The older brother snorted and folded his arms cross his chest, muttering, "I'd miss you, too, you spotted four-eyed jerk…"

**X-X-X**

**On a side note, I am now wondering if the Knights of the True Cross have an expensive as hell college as well as an expensive as hell high school...  
**


End file.
